


Improvisation

by memories_child



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memories_child/pseuds/memories_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never realised that Gilly had such a potty mouth. Or how much it could turn him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** This is RPF. If you don't like it, please don't read it. These are fictional characters and any resemblance to living people, while intentional, is made purely on the premise that anyone reading this knows I am making it up.

He'd never realised that Gilly had such a potty mouth. When he'd first met her he'd been...enchanted by her. Her impish grin (on the rare occasions in that harsh Vancouver weather where she'd let it slip), her ocean-blue eyes, the soft blond hair framing her face. Even when she'd become a red head, after getting the part that he knew was only hers he'd been, and her fiery hair framed her facer making it harder, less likely to take any shit, he'd thought she was beautiful.

"Red heads have more fun you know," he'd said to her as her caught her scrutinising her new reflection in the mirror.

"Really?" she'd turned, eyebrow already raised in Scully's manner "I may have to undertake some exploration in certain areas then. Just in, you know, the interests of scientific integrity."

And she half-smiled and walked away leaving him staring after her, jaw halfway to the floor.

If he was being honest with himself, he'd wanted her from the moment he saw her. There was something about that (there it was again) impishness she possessed that drove him wild and he was sure under her good girl exterior she would be a siren in bed. But...but they were co-stars and The X Files was new, and while he was pretty sure it wouldn't be his big break he could do with the pay cheque.

***

The first time he heard her use the word fuck he was almost too absorbed to take it in. They were holed up in his trailer and their perfectly legitimate reason for being there had...well, had been hurled in careless piles onto the floor. Paper crackled underneath him as he shifted his position on the too small couch, pulling her on top of him and she gasped and smiled as she felt his erection straining against his jeans.

"What?" he asked, pausing to take his lips (incredulously) from hers.

"You heard. Fuck me."

He raised his eyebrows, more in surprise at her language than her request, but when her hand reached for his jeans, unbuckling his belt he wasn't at all surprised at how quickly he responded.

Any preconceptions he'd had of what she'd be like in bed were, he realised, totally wrong. Far from being shy she'd taken control, using her hands and her mouth like no-one he'd ever known and it was all he could do to lay there, moaning softly. She slid onto him like chocolate and the sight of her smooth teeth, flush against her red lips, made him pull her mouth to meet his. Lapping her up.

He ran his hands over her (so young) body as she rode him and he felt himself nearing the edge. Grabbing her hips he rose to meet her and she bit her lip as he muttered her name over and over. To his surprise (and delight) they came together among the crackling papers and styrofoam coffee cups strewn across his trailer, and lay exhausted in each other's arms, closer than Mulder and Scully would ever be.

Then they did it again.

***

The day was dragging on as he and Gilly wrapped take after take. He was exhausted, lack of sleep (even as fun as it had been) and hours in the cold taking its toll. He wanted nothing more than to head back to his trailer, stick on some old film and forget that he was in Vancouver, hell forget he was in Canada, for just a few hours.

Thinking of other things he stared blankly as Gilly uttered her lines and only realised, seconds too late, that he was supposed to answer her.

"Oh fuck me!" she exploded, his inability to finish the scene clearly the last straw. She turned, staring straight at him with that eyebrow (oh that eyebrow) raised and he wondered if tonight would be too soon.


End file.
